ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Parasite
The is an energy organism that appeared in The☆Ultraman. History The☆Ultraman The Spirit Parasite was created by the Bader Tribe after they retrieved the People of U40's Ultra Mind from the depths of a black hole. It was sent by to Earth to fight against Ultraman Joneus and invade Earth on behalf of its creators while they were preparing for a space warfare against their longtime enemy, the Planet U40 and its inhabitants. On Earth, the Spirit Parasite had first assimilated with a monitor lizard to become Gerada and rampaged across three major cities in African continent. Joneus initially backed down from fighting it but was forced to do so due to Choichiro Hikari's desperation. After a long struggle, the Ultra destroyed Gerada with the Planium Ray, but the Spirit Parasite escaped and assimilated with a cobra to become Janyur. The King Cobra monster constricted Joneus and left to continue its rampaging spree. At some point of time, the Spirit Parasite took the body of Bedoran to attack North America. When Hikari tried to send a distress signal to the U40, Bedoran sensed this and attack the communication center. Joneus appeared but was severely weakened from his previous fight, allowing Bedoran to kill both Ultra and his host in one swoop. As Hikari's lifeless body was transported to U40, the Spirit Parasite settled on its final host, a three-headed variant of Janyur. When Elek, Loto and 5 other chosen warriors sealed the Ultra Mind, this caused the Spirit Parasite to be weakened and was killed alongside Janyur III by the Scientific Defense Guard's aircrafts. Trivia *According to Chief Sakurada, had the Spirit Parasite was not defeated, it would continue to assimilate with various reptiles until said species in the animal kingdom becomes extinct on Earth. *Befitting its name, the Spirit Parasite forms a parasitism symbiosis link whereas the People of U40's assimilation with human hosts are comparable to mutualism. Powers and Weapons *Assimilation: The Spirit Parasite is capable of possessing other reptiles on Earth and turn them into gigantic monsters, whose brute strength managed to resist normal firepowers from any of Earth military's weapons. The possessed monsters can also fight on equal terms with Joneus, the strongest Ultra of his people. Weaknesses The Spirit Parasite is linked to the Ultra Mind, both its creator and controller. If the device was reclaimed and sealed by the Ultra Warriors, their link would be severed and the Spirit Parasite lost its strength. Assimilations Being a creation of the Ultra Mind, the Spirit Parasite is said to be an equal to the People of U40 in terms of power and energy composition. Like the race as well, the Spirit Parasite can assimilate with other life forms, but its preferred hosts are reptiles, true to the Bader Group being evolved reptiles. Although it was said to have assimilated with various monsters, only four of them were noted below: *Gerada - Assimilated from a monitor lizard *Janyur - Assimilated from a King Cobra **Janyur III *Bedoran - Unknown reptile Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:The☆Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju